Exile Mockingjays
by LouhiZabini
Summary: Z początku, niewinne wakacje od tajemniczego człowieka miały być chwilą oddechu od wojny, jednak tak się nie stało. Dziesięć osób zostało uwięzionych w starej rezydencji poza Anglią, bez szans na ucieczkę. Już na początku podane są reguły gry. Kto przeżyje oraz jakim kosztem? Kim są tajemnicze postacie, jakie są ich zamiary oraz czy wszystko skończy się dobrze?
1. We Remain

_Siedemdziesiąt godziny,  
Dziesięciu gości.  
Ośmiu martwych.  
Sześć opcji,  
Dwoje ocalałych.  
I tylko jedno wyjście._

Idąc starą, zarośniętą chwastami ścieżką, Amanda Montrose nuciła sobie beztrosko mugolską melodię. Nie przejmowała się dziwnymi spojrzeniami rzucanymi w jej kierunku, ani rzekomym pięknem tego miejsca, nad którym zastanawiały się jej towarzyszki, bądź niesamowitą, aczkolwiek charakterystyczną architekturą średniowiecza.  
To były jedynie wakacje, sponsorowane przez nieznaną im osobę. Czemu by nie skorzystać? Dopiero co wojna się skończyła, a oni potrzebowali odetchnąć od paparazzi, fanów, wywiadów, bądź też gróźb karalnych i ciągłego krycia się po kątach.  
Już mieli dosyć ciągłej żałoby, czyli ona, Blaise, Draco, Marika, Sonia, Neville, Harry, Ginny, Ron i Hermiona, związanej także z ucztą na cześć bohaterów wojennych. Ciągle wałkowano ten sam temat, wspominano śmierć osób, które były dla nich wszystkim. Fred Weasley, Zgredek, państwo Lupin, Lucjusz oraz Narcyza Malfoyowie — a to zaledwie garstka imion i nazwisk, które już są wyryte na nagrobkach z białego marmuru. Teraz muszą mieć czas na to, aby się po tym podnieść, aby wszystko sobie poukładać. Ten wyjazd ma im w tym pomóc.  
Gdy stanęli przy starych, mahoniowych drzwiach, one zaskrzypiały cicho, dopuszczając w swoje progi promienie zachodzącego słońca. Całe towarzystwo razem weszło do tego zamku, ciesząc się na samą myśl o tym, jak wypoczną w tak bajecznie pięknym miejscu.  
 _BUM!_  
Nagle głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi sprawiło, że grupa ludzi odwróciła się, szukając niebezpieczeństwa. Cała radość, ekscytacja wakacjami natychmiast zniknęła, zastąpiona przez silny niepokój.  
 _Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak._  
Stary, zapleśniały zegar bił, a wraz z nim serce każdej z dwunastu osób w tym zamczysku. Jednak strach nie był w stanie, choćby na chwilę, zatrzymać tych czarodziei. Szli dalej, w głąb tego gmachu z pozapalanymi różdżkami w dłoni. Tylko tyle mogli wykrzesać z własnych różdżek. Nawet nie próbowali się wydostać, ponieważ gdzieś w sercu czuli, że to nie miałoby żadnego sensu.  
W końcu ukazały się im otwarte drzwi, a ciepło dobiegające z kominka zapraszało do środka. Już wszyscy mieli wejść, gdy nagle Harry zatrzymał ich ręką.  
— Stójcie. Nie wiemy, co tam się czai. Skoro nasze różdżki mogą jedynie dać światło, to znaczy, że ewidentnie ktoś rzucił tutaj zaklęcie powstrzymujące działanie magii. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że pewnie jest tu tyle pułapek jak pcheł na Krzywołapie — powiedział zielonooki, ostrożnie zbliżając się do wejścia pokoju.  
— Wypraszam sobie, Krzywołap nie ma żadnych pcheł, Harry — prychnęła właścicielka tego zwierzaka, po czym odwróciła się tyłem do przyjaciela.  
Podczas gdy oni skradali się po cichu, ona próbowała coś dostrzec w ciemnych zakątkach korytarza, odłączając się od grupy. Z każdym krokiem była coraz dalej dobrego, brnąc ku zgubnej ciemności.  
Po chwili stanęła w miejscu, odgarniając zbłąkane kosmyki włosów z czoła, wpatrując się w obraz Eatona z Chesire. To był pierwszy władca, który zezwolił na publiczne palenie czarownic, według tego, co wyczytała z księgi _'' Początki i końce magii''_. Długie, czarne włosy związane w kucyk, karmelowe oczy, w których czaiło się szaleństwo, średniej wielkości nos, wyraźne kości policzkowe sprawiały, że wyglądał wręcz upiornie. Czerwona jak krew peleryna zdawała się powiewać za nim, otulając szkarłatem zamek, który był na tle tego obrazka. Noga stojąca prosto na ziemi, a druga przygniatająca staruszkę w tiarze, która ostatkiem sił próbuje rzucić na niego Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne.  
Delikatnie przesunęła opuszkami palców po płótnie, wdychając jego zapach. Uwielbiała to, niemal tak bardzo jak woń książek.  
Ciszę przerwał bardzo cichy, niemal niedosłyszalny syk, a wraz z nim zaczęła pojawiać się mgła. Hermiona Granger szybko cofnęła swoją dłoń, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w tej mgle. Szybko jednak zmieniła plany, gdy na jej skórze zaczęły robić się bąble. Natychmiast rzuciła się do biegu w stronę światła.

— Uciekajcie! — krzyczała, ile miała sił w płucach — Uciekajcie, bo ta mgła może nas usmażyć! — ostrzegała, uciekając przed zagrożeniem, które z każdą chwilą było coraz bliżej. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym szybko dogoniła swoich znajomych.

— A co, jeżeli tam zginiemy?! — zapytał Blaise, ale nim zdążył się ktokolwiek odezwać, Ginny wysyczała.

— Lepiej, żebyśmy zginęli tam, gdzie ciepło i jedzenie, a nie na korytarzu, gdzie staniemy się karmą dla szczurów! — po czym jako pierwsza wbiegła do pokoju. Widząc, że wszyscy są już w środku, szybko zamknęła drzwi, od razu je barykadując, aby zdradziecka mgła nie wdarła się tutaj.  
Będąc pewnymi, że to ich nie dopadnie, odetchnęli z ulgą, siadając przy wielkim, dwunastoosobowym stole.

— Mam nadzieję, że w końcu będzie spokój — wyznał Ron, siadając obok Hermiony — A tak przy okazji, zjadłbym coś.

— Typowy Weasley... — skomentował jego wypowiedź nie kto inny, jak Draco Malfoy — Możemy tu zginąć, a on zamiast się skupić, to myśli o żarciu — prychnął pogardliwie, chowając ręce do kieszeni w spodniach.

— To jest niereformowalne, fretko. Mój brat już tak ma — powiedziała rudowłosa, kładąc głowę na ramieniu swojego narzeczonego, słynnego Wybrańca. Przymknęła oczy, z których mimowolnie popłynęły dwie, małe łzy. Mieli tu odpocząć, a tymczasem będą musieli walczyć o to, aby wrócić do domu.  
Niestety, nie wiedziała jednego — za chwilę może być tak, że _żadne z nich nie wróci do swojego domu, przenigdy._

Piękna, brązowooka blondynka spoglądała zza okna na zachodzące słońce. Dzisiaj kolejny raz życie jej przypominało, jak wielkim jest skurwysynem. Nigdy nie dawało nic dobrego – zawsze trzeba było mu to wyszarpnąć siłą z pyska. Chociaż i tak zawsze odbierze to, co jego. Tak, jak odebrał jej Bellę...

Wszyscy bali się tego, co ich spotka w tym domu. Ona nie miała już się o co bać. Tracąc Bellę utraciła samą siebie. Czuła się zupełnie tak, jakby w miejsce jej duszy znalazła się wata, a ona sama obserwowała to przez szklany mur z całkowitą obojętnością. Tak, jakby nie czuła już nic. Jedynie obserwowała, co się dzieje. Draco, podtrzymujący Marikę, a Hermiona dbała o Rona. Poszli w stronę foteli, a wtedy panna Carrow zauważyła coś iście... interesującego. Arystokrata i szlama owszem, odprowadzali bliskich w stronę miejsc wypoczynku, ale i trzymali się za ręce!

 _Głupcy! Mają ogromne szczęście, że akurat wszyscy są zajęci czymś innym, inaczej nie byłoby już tak kolorowo dla zakochanych gołąbeczków. Głupi lew, głupie jagnię,_ pomyślała Sonia.  
Równo z całkowitym zajściem słońca, z sufitu pokazały się małe konewki, a ciecz w nich pobłyskiwała nieprzyjaźnie. Gdy tylko zegar wybił dwudziestą pierwszą, z zegara zaczęto słyszeć ciągle, te same słowa, szeptane coraz szybciej i szybciej.

— _Wygnane kosogłosy? —_ zapytała niepewnie, trzymając w gotowości różdżkę. Po chwili jednak opuściła dłoń — No tak, różdżki są tu bezużyteczne — westchnęła cicho, przeczesując włosy dłonią. I w tym momencie wszystko wylało się na nich. Zanim zdążyła ich ostrzec, aby wstrzymali oddech, sama padła na ziemię, wkraczając w inny wymiar.

Dziwnie się czuł. Zupełnie jak przy aportacji — wtedy zawsze miał ochotę zarzygać kilkaset kilometrów kwadratowych. Conajmniej.  
Wstał z ziemi, podnosząc od razu Amandę, swoją przyszłą żonę. Sprawdził, czy nic jej nie jest, po czym we dwoje obeszli całe towarzystwo. Na szczęście nic nikomu się nie stało. Chociaż znając życie, to jeszcze nie jest koniec.

— Draco, wstawaj — klepał przyjaciela po policzku, aby się ocknął. Gdy to nie zadziałało, walnął go z otwartej ręki w policzek. Plaśnięcie rozniosło się echem po tej nicości, w której się znajdowali. A zaraz za nim poleciał krzyk blondyna.

— Zabini, czy Ciebie pojebało?! — wrzasnął, wstając samodzielnie z ziemi. — Jak tylko ta szopka się skończy, dostaniesz w pysk.

— Później podziękujesz — odpowiedział czarnoskóry, łapiąc swoją blondyneczkę za rękę. Dziewczyna posłała mu delikatny uśmiech, ściskając jego dłoń jeszcze mocniej.

Ledwo co Hermiona zdążyła się podnieść, gdy pojawiły się dwa, tajemnicze widma. Zamiast twarzy mieli maski, niemal do złudzenia przypominające te, które noszą wyznawcy Anubisa. Czarne stroje, sięgające ziemi rozmywały się tajemniczo wokół nich, tworząc napiętą, mroczą atmosferę. Wiadomym było, że to na pewno była para. Tylko pytanie brzmi - kim oni są?

— Witam serdecznie naszych gości... — wyszeptało pierwsze widmo, a drugie się szybko wtrąciło.

— Z których zostaną jedynie kości. — powiedziało, bawiąc się różdżkami. Natomiast dwanaścioro osób patrzyło z szokiem na te postacie. — Wchodząc do tego domu zgodziliście się na to, aby już nigdy nie opuścić jego murów, a więc...

— Przynajmniej jako żywe osoby — znów wtrąciło się drugie widmo, za co dostało kuksańca w żebra.

— Czas, abyście poznali zasady gry. _Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak, wygnane kosogłosy._ — zdradziła, po czym okręcili się oboje wokół własnej osi, drżącymi, kościstymi dłońmi wskazując najmłodszą latorośl Weasley'ów.

— _Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak, na zdrowie, wygnany kosogłosie_ — wyśpiewały radośnie zjawy, po czym rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Rudowłosa zaczęła szarzeć, a potem znikać. Z jej ust wyrwał się szloch tak głośny, że można by ogłuchnąć.

Zaraz po tym wydarzeniu znaleźli się ponownie w tym samym pokoju, w którym byli. Jedynie Ginny coś piła. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że cokolwiek to było, na pewno nie było soczkiem.

— Zostaw! Nie pij tego! — wrzasnął Chłopiec, który przeżył, ale było już za późno. Dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię, szarpiąc się w konwulsjach bólu i ogromnej agonii. — Szybko, znajdźcie coś! — rozkazał Harry, klęcząc przy swojej wybrance i pilnował, aby nie udławiła się swoją własną krwią. Wszyscy pobiegli szukać czegokolwiek w szafkach, szufladach oraz na półkach. Przekopali wszystko, aż w końcu dało się słyszeć radosny pisk.

— Mamy to! — Draco i Hermiona jednocześnie krzyknęli, razem trzymając fiolkę z eliksirem uleczającym. Gdy oboje się nachylili nad siostrą Ronalda, chcieli podać zielonookiemu flakonik, gdy oboje puścili — buteleczka się roztrzaskała, a płyn wchłonął w dywan. Potter szybko uniósł wzrok, a jego oczy były wypełnione wręcz morderczym gniewem, żalem oraz wewnętrzną śmiercią samego siebie.

— Nie! Ginny! — krzyknął, po chwili mając zalane policzki swoimi własnymi łzami oraz krwią ukochanej. — Nie odchodź! Nie zostawiaj mnie! — mówił, gładząc ją po policzku tak bladym, jak księżyc w ciemną noc. Malinowe usta, zalane bordowym płynem, układały się w delikatny, słaby uśmiech, a te oczy, które kochał, powoli gasły, tracąc swój radosny blask.

— Harry...— wychrypiała słabo, łapiąc go za rękę. — Ja... Masz przeżyć to bagno dla mnie — po czym jej klatka piersiowa opadła. Już ani razu się nie poruszyła. Hermiona nieśmiało podeszła i zakryła jej oczy.

— Żegnaj, Ginewro Weasley. Już na zawsze zostaniesz w naszych sercach. Pamięć o tobie nie umrze nigdy, bohaterko — wyszeptała kasztanowłosa, po czym uklękła przy przyjaciółce, obejmując ramieniem swojego przyjaciela. Chwilę potem obok nich zjawił się Ron, który najzwyczajniej w świecie płakał.

— Zostawmy ich samych... Potrzebują tego. Muszą przeżyć żałobę, a my będziemy przeszkadzać. W tym czasie możemy opracować jakiś konkretny plan — powiedziała Amanda, po czym całe towarzystwo wyciągnęła z pokoju. Gdy była pewna, że wszyscy opuścili pomieszczenie, zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
— No to dobra, macie jakieś pomysły? — spytała, odgarniając włosy z ramion na plecy. Czarodzieje zerkali niepewnie na siebie, szukając jakiegokolwiek pomysłu.

A po rezydencji frunął delikatny, cichy szept.

— _Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak, wygnane kosogłosy, wygnane kosogłosy..._


	2. Danse Macabre

Wbrew pozorom, spokojny szum tego domu nosił się w snach i myślach gości tej rezydencji. Chociaż ewidentnie to stwierdzenie tutaj nie pasuje — są więźniami, z małymi szansami na przeżycie. Każde z nich po kolei żałowało, że zgodzili się na tą durną zabawę. W momencie zatrzaśnięcia się drzwi również zatrzasnęła się furtka z ich marzeniami oraz pragnieniami. W ich umysłach ciągle odtwarzało się tykanie oraz dwa słowa, powtarzane co moment w ich głowie..

 _Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak, wygnane kosogłosy, wygnane kosogłosy..._

Tymczasem postać w masce szybkim krokiem przemierzała korytarz, szukając pustej ramy na obraz. Myśli w jej głowie wibrowały jak szalone, domagając się uwagi i rozwinięcia. Jednak teraz nie było na to czasu. W końcu, wypadałoby zrobić martwej Ginewrze portret na pamiątkę. Było jej nawet żal, że to rudowłosa umarła jako pierwsza. Jednak ktoś musiał i padło niestety na nią. Albo ruda, albo ona. A ona siebie lubiła po stokroć bardziej. Podczas, gdy delikatny blask zaklęcia Lumos padał na jej twarz, oświetlając jej drogę, ona przegryzała wargę. Z całych sił skupiła się na szukaniu wolnej ramy, ignorując przekleństwa, które sypały się z obrazów, na które padł choćby skrawek blasku. Nie ma co się dziwić - gdy żyjesz w ciemności, to po pewnym czasie światło jest dla Ciebie jak woda święcona dla demonów. Po prostu się dostosowujesz, nic w tym złego.  
Im dalej szła, tym bardziej nabierała pewności siebie a strach ulatniał się gdzieś po drodze. Dla niej odwaga była ważną częścią życia, ponieważ tylko ta cecha pozwala przeżyć ci okropieństwa wojny.  
Nagle zaciekawił ją ostatni obraz w korytarzu, więc przystanęła, poświęcając mu całą uwagę. Białe tło, na którym znajdował się biały tron. Od obrazu odcinała się postać — piękna, brązowowłosa, a od stóp do głów w czerni, na plecach mając kołczan, łuk i siedem strzał. Delikatnie musnęła dłonią ramę obrazu, wzdychając cicho. Chwilę później poczuła delikatny, niczym muśnięcie wiatru, ruch pod palcami. Uniosła wzrok, a persona wolnym, dostojnym krokiem szła w jej stronę, nie zmieniając miny, ba, nawet nie mrugnęła! W końcu była na tyle blisko, że czuła ciepło jej palców na swoich własnych. Zanim zdążyła się cofnąć, usłyszała:

— Nie masz prawa tego zrobić. Nie im. To są Twoi przyjaciele! A będąc na arenie, nauczyłam się jednego – mając przyjaciół, masz wszystko. Będąc samym nic nie osiągniesz i nie masz nikogo.

— Nie Ty będziesz mi mówić, co mam zrobić. Nie jesteś nikim ważnym, by wpłynąć na moje wybory. Dobrze wiem, czego chcę. Chcę szczęścia. A to, że muszę ponieść jakieś inne koszty jest mało istotne. Co prawda, kiedyś to do mnie wróci, ale teraz nie mam czasu na to — prychnęła pogardliwie, zakładając ręce na swoim, niezbyt dużym, biuście.

— Zastanów się dobrze, wygnany kosogłosie, czy aby na pewno chcesz to zrobić. Ta decyzja może zniszczyć całą moją przyszłość, bądź ją ugruntować. Ludzie mogliby żyć wiecznie, bez wojen, bez… Igrzysk… — wyszeptała, a jej usta zadrżały. W oczach już czaiły się pierwsze krople łez. Samo wspomnienie o Igrzyskach bolało jakby w żyłach krążyła największa trucizna, używana tak powszechnie przez Prezydenta Snowa. — Musisz zaprzestać tworzenia horroru w tym domu! To Dom Pamięci! Tu nic nie odpłynie w dal. Co się stanie w tym domu, zostanie w nim na zawsze! Przerwij to, dopóki nie jest jeszcze za późno. Jeszcze możesz się z tego wycofać, musisz mnie tylko pos… — tłumaczyła chaotycznie, aż usłyszała krzyk.

— NIE! Nie będę się zastanawiać, nie będę się wycofywać! Dopiero rozgrywam partyjkę pokera, gdzie stawką jest moje szczęście. Nie Ty jedna jesteś ofiarą koszmaru. Ja przeżyłam wojnę! Widziałam, jak ludzie, z którymi zakładałam Tiarę Przydziału, padają na ziemię bez życia! Jak ich oczy stopniowo gasną, jak byli torturowani Cruciatusem! Ty nigdy tego ani nie doświadczysz, ani nie zrozumiesz! — wykrzyczała, nieświadomie gestykulując impulsywnie rękoma.

— Kochany, naiwny kosogłosik… Igrzyska to jest rzeźnia. Wybiera się dwadzieścia cztery osoby, po dwie z każdego dystryktu. Żywa wychodzi JEDNA! Rozumiesz?! Musisz zabić resztę. I nie ważne, czy to jest chłopak dwa razy starszy od Ciebie, czy dzieciak, który dopiero skończył jedenaście lat. Idziesz i musisz ich wszystkich zamordować. Nawet swojego sąsiada z sypiącej się chaty obok… — przerwała, milknąc, jednak szybko znów się odezwała, tym razem z dziką, nieokiełznaną wściekłością — Jesteś widowiskiem dla bandy dziwaków. I od tego, jak bardzo wejdziesz im w dupę zależy, czy przeżyjesz ten koszmar! Mój bliski przyjaciel, Haymitch, wpadł w alkoholizm, zaraz po swoich pierwszych Igrzyskach. Był on jedyną, żywą osobą z dwunastego dystryktu, która przeżyła w tym. Więc nie mów mi, że nie zrozumiem! Mojego męża torturowano w Kapitolu, do tej pory ma problemy z pamięcią. Nie pamięta, co jest prawdą, a co fałszywym wspomnieniem. Te twoje tortury Cruciatusem to nic! Zabrano mu szczęście, wiesz?! A jednak, ciągle mamy wybór, jak chcemy żyć. Nie musisz tego robić. Nie musisz.

— Mylisz się, kimkolwiek jesteś. Nie mam wyboru. Muszę zabić ich wszystkich, albo nigdy nie zaznam szczęścia.

— Musisz być naprawdę głupia, skoro nie rozumiesz oczywistych rzeczy — wysyczała groźnie kobieta z obrazu, pochylając się drapieżnie w jej stronę.

— Rozumiem aż nadto. Jeżeli chodzi o miłość oraz wojnę to nie ma wyborów, są tylko konieczności. Pozabijam ich własnymi rękoma, jeżeli zajdzie taka potrzeba. — po czym wściekła odeszła w dalszą ciemność, w większą nicość niż tą, którą tu zastała.

Podrzucał różdżkę do góry, chcąc uspokoić szalenie bijące resztki jego serca. Lazurowe oczy, które zgasły wieczorem, prześladują go ciągle w myślach. Tak, jakby cały czas czytał tylko ten jeden fragment, widząc tylko jej oczy. Straciła życie w jakiejś chorej grze jakiegoś popieprzonego szaleńca, a raczej pary szaleńców.  
Żałował, że to nie on zginął zamiast niej. Jego życie już nie było istotne, a ona miała wszystko — gdyby umarł, mogłaby ułożyć sobie rodzinę od nowa. Przeklinał w duchu, że przed starciem z Voldemortem w Zakazanym Lesie wyrzucił Kamień Wskrzeszenia, zamiast go sobie zostawić. Przynajmniej Ginny by tu była. Chociaż jako duch, ale byłaby tu z nim…  
Ciężko mu się śpi bez tej malutkiej, rudej istotki, której włosy zawsze sprawiały, że się nimi dławił. Nie był w stanie spokojnie spać, nie słysząc bicia jej malutkiego, ale jakże kochanego serduszka. Nie słysząc jej spokojnego, miarowego oddechu sam popadał w panikę. Za każdym razem sprawdzał, co się dzieje. Zaraz jednak przypominał sobie, że ona już nie żyje. Że ona już nie wróci. Nie ma jej. I nie będzie.  
Wspomnienia wciąż i wciąż go atakowały, zadając nowe rany oraz rozdrapując przy okazji stare. Nie chciał już żyć, nie chciał być już Wybrańcem, nie bez niej — nie potrafiłby tego znieść. Wydaje się to proste — sława, rozpoznawalność i duże pieniądze do końca życia, jednak bez niej traciło to znaczenie. Ciągłe plotki, pytania, naruszanie jego prywatności tylko dobiłyby go bardziej, aż w końcu by się stoczył po równi pochyłej i skończył jak zwyczajny, mugolski menel.  
Chrzęst zamka na pokrytym martwą ciszą korytarzu obudził jego czujność. Wstał, wiedziony ciekawością, zaczął podsłuchiwać, co tam się dzieje. W końcu dwa głosy zaczęły być dużo wyraźniejsze.

— Dobrze wiesz, że ja nigdy tego nie popierałem. Może i mam swoje za uszami, może i jestem draniem, ale nie zabiję naszych przyjaciół! — po chwili usłyszał głośne plaśnięcie. Widmo zostało uderzone.

— Zamknij się! Zrobisz to, kochanie. Trzeba to zrobić w imię naszego szczęścia. Przeżyłam swoje, nie zamierzam też się narazić na publiczny ostracyzm. Nie zamierzam się bać o zdanie innych, będzie liczyć się to, co ja chcę. — ostry, stanowczy głos przecinał ciszę oraz echo świszczącego wiatru. Natomiast w głowie jedynego, żyjącego Pottera rodziło się coraz więcej pytań. Kto zabił jego Ginny i kto z towarzystwa jest zdrajcą?

Jasne, złote słońce rzucało grzejące promienie słońca przez otwarte okno, pozwalając, aby wiatr bawił się z firanami. Wszystkie, jeszcze żyjące osoby niechętnie zasiadły przy zastawionym stole, niemal uginającym się od wszelakich smakołyków. Na samym środku salonu znów pojawiły się widma. Widząc je, Harry zerwał się jak oparzony i pobiegł. Nie mogli tu czarować, ale chociaż miał coś, do czego nie potrzebował magii - swoje pięści.  
Szybko znalazł się przy nich, dzięki swojej szybkości oraz zwinności. Nie potrzebował chwili do namysłu - natychmiast uderzył przeciwnika w brzuch. Teoretycznie, po takim ciosie ofiara powinna się chociaż zatoczyć do tyłu, jednak ręka Wybrańca przeszła przez niego, niczym przez płynącą wodę.

— Wy… Wy skurwiele… Zabiliście… Moją Ginny… — wysapał, po chwili atakując drugie widmo nogą, jednak przeszła przez jego ciało, nie zadając żadnych obrażeń. Harry, szybko orientując się, że tak nic nie wskóra, próbował zedrzeć maskę, która o dziwo nie była taka jak duchy. — Zabiję was… Zabiję… Zabiję… Zabiję! — syczał groźnie, po chwili zmieniając zamiar. Skoro maski są najzwyklejszymi w świecie, to zdecydowanie może ich podusić. Natomiast chwilę później dusił swojego przeciwnika. Do czasu, aż nie poczuł, aż ktoś go podnosi za nadgarstek, po czym boleśnie wykręca mu dłoń.

— Jak śmiesz podnosić na nas rękę? — zapytało oburzone widmo, a mimika na jego twarzy nie wyglądała przyjaźnie. Zapamiętaj sobie – z nami nie wygrasz, Wybrany kosogłosie — po czym rzucił go na drugi koniec pokoju, jakby był jedynie szmacianą laleczką, która waży kilka kilogramów. Po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwrócili się w stronę publiki, zupełnie jak zaprogramowane komputerowo roboty.

— Smacznego, wygnane kosogłosy — powiedziały usłużnie, odsuwając się od stołu. Już każdy miał jeść, gdy Neville postanowił zainterweniować.

— Jaką mamy gwarancję, że te jedzenie nie jest przez was zatrute? — zapytał z dużą dozą nieufności, jak na siebie. Większość patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Żadne z nich by nie pomyślało o tym, że można by ich tym otruć, wybijając jak kaczki.

— Dobrze, że dbasz o bezpieczeństwo, wygnany kosogłosie — pochwalił chłopaka, jednak nie zmienił swego położenia. — Odnosząc się do twego pytania, młodzieńcze, i tak zginiecie. Nie mamy powodu, by truć wasz pokarm. Przynajmniej z samego rana oraz na krańcu wieczora. Między tymi dwoma okresami nie daję żadnej gwarancji, że jedzenie jest czyste od trucizn, wygnany kosogłosie… — odpowiedział, zakładając ręce do tyłu, tymczasem jeden z widelców upadł na ziemię z dużym łoskotem.

— Wyjaśnijcie mi jedną rzecz… — powiedział, z początku spokojnie, Blaise, jednak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej się denerwował — Czemu do kurwy nędzy nas tak nazywacie?! Co to w ogóle są te pieprzone kosogłosy?! — trzasnął ręką o blat, wywołując niemały hałas. Dopiero uścisk Amandy uspokoił jego zapędy, na tyle, by grzecznie usiadł na swoim miejscu.

— Zawsze możecie podpytać obrazów. Jest tu także biblioteka, do której możecie zajrzeć. Pamiętajcie jednak, że od dzisiaj ten pokój oraz sypialnie jest jedyną bezpieczną oazą, w której nie stanie wam się żadna krzywda, przynajmniej nie od nas.

— Wybacz, drogi… Panie? Tak, będzie tak dobrze. Wybacz, jednak ja wolałabym wiedzieć już teraz. Nie uśmiecha mi się niewiedza. Bez wiedzy nie masz niczego, nawet szczęścia — odparła Hermiona Granger. Przeczytała większość dostępnych jej ksiąg, jednak kosogłos nic jej nie mówił. Chyba, że jest prastarym, już niedostępnym składnikiem eliksirów. Jest to dosyć możliwe — często magiczne istoty cierpiały, aby z ich ciała zebrać materiały na eliksiry, na różdżki bądź na zwyczajne ubranie u Madame Malkin.

— A więc słuchajcie… Wy, piękna dziesią… znaczy, teraz już dziewiątka, jesteście oznaką buntu, rebelii. To łączy Was z kosogłosami - pięknymi ptakami, stworzonymi przez rząd z innego wymiaru. Przetrwaliście, mimo wszystko. Wasze życie, wspomnienia, bóle oraz poświęcenia — trzymacie się aż do teraz, mimo usilnych prób zabicia was oraz zamiecenia pod dywan. Szybko uczycie się przetrwać, jednak podchwytujecie też piękne rzeczy, przepiękne wartości… Tak jak one. Dlatego jesteście nazywani kosogłosami. A wygnanymi to już się najpewniej domyśleć możecie. Nie wszyscy z was są głupi jak but — tu skierował swoją twarz, okrytą maską na Hermionę i Marikę, po czym oba widma za jednym obrotem znikły, zostawiając za sobą czarny pył.

Wraz z ostatnim kęsem, niezręczna cisza uleciała gdzieś w dal, a wszyscy usiedli w kręgu, patrząc po sobie niepewnie.

— Dobra, chyba wszyscy myślimy o tym samym — powiedział Neville, lekko obejmując swoją dobrą koleżankę, Sonię. — Z stąd trzeba zwiać i to bezzwłocznie. Nie ma co czekać, aż nas powybijają. Na ten moment mam dosyć śmierci do końca życia. Jakieś pomysły? — spytał, a w jego głosie było słuchać pewność siebie. Tak, jakby nagle chłopak, który bał się własnego cienia dostał porządnej dawki odwagi.

— Wow, Longbottom, ty myślisz… To dość fascynujące. Oczywiście, ucieczka jest ważna. Ale czy na pewno powinniśmy węszyć? Ja bym tu został i się nigdzie nie ruszał — odpowiedział blondyn, wyciągając wygodnie nogi.

— Tchórz — usłyszał złowrogi syk Rona, który zaborczo obejmował Hermionę. Miał ochotę wybić mu wszystkie zęby i własnymi rękoma wyrwać wszystkie, paskudne włosy i pobić równie obrzydliwą twarz Weasleya.

— Ja nie tchórzę. Myślę logicznie. — odpowiedział, biorąc z stołu filiżankę z zieloną herbatą. Przysunął ją do swych ust, upijając odrobinę, przy okazji delektując się każdym łykiem. Po chwili oparł dłonie na kolanach, z zaciekawieniem obserwując twarze pozostałych. — Jednak bez planu tego domu zbyt wiele nie zdziałamy. A pójście bez znajomości może nie skończyć się dobrze. Skoro mamy tu umierać, to skąd wiadomo, że tu nie ma pułapek? Może i nawet w tym pokoju może coś na nas czyhać. Trzeba być ostrożnym. Musimy się zastanowić, co zrobić i jak to wszystko rozegrać. Bo nie oszukujmy się – możemy zginąć nawet idąc z stąd do swoich sypialni. Wystarczy tylko wola tych widm. Sami słyszeliście, że według nich nie wygramy – więc dom na sto procent jest naszpikowany pułapkami, chmurami trucizn i innymi, mniej, bądź bardziej wymyślnymi formami szybkiej, bądź wolnej śmierci. Działanie na żywioł, czy chęć zemsty — tu skierował wzrok na Pottera — nic nam nie da, a może jedynie pogorszyć sytuację.

— Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, muszę zgodzić się z Draconem — powiedziała Hermiona — To wszystko to gra. Widma próbują nas zmusić do grania według ich reguł, a każde odchylenie może być ukarane. Nie wolno nam zrobić złego kroku, jeżeli nie mamy żadnego zabezpieczenia, bądź powodu… — tłumaczyła Hermiona, jednak nie było dane jej dokończyć.

— Zabicie Ginny to nie jest powód, by ruszyć dupy i zabić tych popierdoleńców?! — zapytał Harry, dość mocno podirytowany. Większości serce się krajało, widząc, co się z nim stało w przeciągu jednej nocy.

— Rozumiem Harry, że cierpisz, jednak nie możemy teraz ryzykować. Wiem, że mocno ją kochasz, jednak ona by chciała, byś wyszedł z tego bagna, prawda? Więc teraz proszę, posłuchaj mnie do końca — wpatrywała się w przyjaciela, aż w końcu ten, totalnie zrezygnowany, kiwnął potwierdzająco głową, siadając na swoje miejsce. — Musimy przeszukać ten pokój. Gdzieś na pewno muszą być ukryte plany. Mając plany, będziemy mogli łatwiej przeszukać dom pod kątem ucieczki, oraz ochrony. Możemy się dowiedzieć, jak walczyć z widmami, jedynie studiując rozmiary pokoi oraz ukrytych pomieszczeń. Opcji jest tak wiele… — mówiła Hermiona, z coraz bardziej widoczną chęcią działania. Nie była typem przywódcy, jednak większość osób z stąd była gotowa za nią podążyć. — W każdym razie, musimy teraz szukać.

Dwie kobiety — Carrow oraz Snape, szukały planów tego domu w różnych księgach, pod obrazami… Jednak nic nie znalazły. Westchnęły głośno, opierając się o siebie plecami i łącząc swoje dłonie w lekkim uścisku.  
W tej pozycji wyglądały jak ogień i woda - jedna była blondynką, druga miała włosy czarne jak nocne niebo. Oczy jednej były brązowe, a w nich odbijało się ciepło jej duszy, natomiast oczy drugiej lśniły soczystą zielenią - był to kolor, który oznaczał nadzieję. Sonia była wysoka, Marika niska. Carrow nosiła luźne, letnie sukienki, za to Marika zdecydowanie wolała inne ubrania, w bardziej… ciemniejszych kolorach. Z charakteru też się różniły — jedna była spokojną, zrównoważoną, jednak równie niebezpieczną ślizgonką, natomiast druga była czasem narwana, zbyt odważna i brawurowa, jednak była Gryfonką, w której mimo wszystko, tkwiła artystyczna dusza. Niektóre różnice mogą sprawić, że te osoby się znienawidzą – nic bardziej mylnego. Były dla siebie przyjaciółkami. Jedna była powierniczką drugiej. Nawzajem pocieszały się, gdy ich drugie połówki wyruszały na niebezpieczne misje. I obie razem przeżywały żałobę — Bellatrix Lestrange oraz Severusa Snape'a. Dla innych ludzi oni byli niczym, mordercami, śmieciami… Jednak dla nich świat zaczynał się i kończył na tych osobach.  
Po chwili wsparcia, odwróciły się twarzami do siebie, mocno się obejmując. Reakcje innych były różne — jednak teraz się nie liczyły. Przez tą chwilę były słabe. Jednak chwila ma to do siebie, że zazwyczaj jest krótka, więc ich przytulenie również trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, po czym niewzruszone wróciły do szukania planów.

Godzinę później przeszukane było już dosłownie wszystko — od szafek i szuflad, aż po wszystkie kartki w dostępnych książkach. Nie było nigdzie. Żadnej pomocy, która pomogłaby im uciec. Tak naprawdę, to nikt nie wierzył w to, że cokolwiek znajdą.

— Wiecie, że w sumie zmarnowaliśmy jedynie czas? — spytała Marika wszystkich pozostałych, ale nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Mogła się tego spodziewać. Zrezygnowana zaczęła się przyglądać jednemu z wielu malunków, znajdujących się na ścianie. Ten konkretny przedstawiał ruiny, najpewniej jakiegoś rynku. Mgła delikatnie otulała zniszczone budynki oraz kupy gruzu, przez co obraz sprawiał wrażenie mrocznego. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś użył wszystkiego, co ma, aby zniszczyć to miejsce. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, jakie to było piękne oraz pełne ludzi, uczęszczających na zakupy, a to po rybę, a to po kozę, bądź inne, równie potrzebne rzeczy. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł napis, który postanowiła odczytać.

— Dystrykt dwunasty… — odczytała cicho, gładząc dłonią płótno oraz wdychając delikatny zapach starych już farb. Pod palcami poczuła ruch, jakby woda zaczęła falować. Z strachem się odsunęła na stosowną odległość. Na szczęście - nie był to żaden potwór, ani widmo, tylko z pozoru zwyczajny, krępy blondyn. Szedł w stronę centrum obrazu, a na ramionach miał dwa, bardzo ciężkie worki od mąki. Im był bliżej, tym więcej szczegółów dostrzegała — włosy opadające bez kontroli na czoło, poruszające, niebieskie oczy oraz brak lewej nogi, która została zastąpiona protezą, najpewniej z metalu. Gdy już dalej nie mógł iść, stanął w miejscu, zrzucając ciężar z ramion i wpatrując się wprost w panią Snape.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytała Marika, patrząc na nieznajomego mężczyznę na obrazie.

— Jestem synem piekarza — odpowiedział cicho, głosem wypranym z uczuć.

— Nie rozumiesz mnie... Kim jesteś? — powtórzyła pytanie, nie spuszczając wzroku.

— Jestem malarzem — znów odpowiedział tak, jakby nic go nie interesowało. W tym momencie Ronald postanowił się wtrącić.

— Odpowiedz jej, jak cię pyta! — wykrzyknął Ron, podchodząc bliżej Mariki. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że rudzielec nie był znany z cierpliwości. Z taktu też.

— Jestem zwycięzcą w 74. Igrzyskach Głodowych oraz w Trzecim Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia. — znów z jego ust wypłynęło suche zdanie, bezbarwne jak pozostałe. — W szeregach macie zdrajcę, bądź nawet zdrajców. Nie da się tego wszystkiego zorganizować z oddali, wiem to. Ale domyślam się, że nie zamierzacie czekać na śmierć, tylko chcecie się bronić. Ja daję Wam taką możliwość. Ale od tej pory, musicie działać. Bo czekanie nic nie daje, za to zabicie zdrajców owszem. — po czym rzucił przed stopy czarnowłosej dwa, pełne worki, które były dziurawe oraz dość zużyte. Przez braki w plecionce było widać srebrne, pewnie bardzo ostre noże oraz inne, niezbyt znane im bronie. — Więcej nie mogę Wam powiedzieć, ani pomóc, gdyż złamię reguły Domu Pamięci, a na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić… Do zobaczenia, wygnane kosogłosy… — wyszeptał, następnie obracając się do nich tyłem i wracając tam, skąd przyszedł.

— Rozumiecie coś z tego? — spytała niepewnie Amanda, będąc za swoim chłopakiem — Bo ja niekoniecznie. To niemożliwe, aby ktoś z nas zabijał… Żadne z nas nie byłoby zdolne do morderstw.

— Malfoy byłby, tak samo jak jego plugawy ojciec — te słowa wypłynęły, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, z ust samego Wybrańca. Nikt jednak nie śmiał się po tym odezwać, ani poruszyć, za to w ciszy wybierali sobie bronie.

— Dla pewności powtórzę… Ja, Marika i Ron idziemy na drugie piętro. Amanda, Sonia i Neville idą do piwnicy, a Hermiona, Draco i Blaise przeszukają bibliotekę na pierwszym piętrze. Zgoda? — zapytał Harry, trzymając swoją broń w ręku — włócznię. Była o wiele wygodniejsza dla niego niż miecz i można było ją użyć bez ładowania, w przeciwieństwie do pistoletów.  
Każda z obecnych tu osób miała swoją broń. Tak więc on miał włócznię, Hermiona miała noże, Ron trójząb, Neville miecz, Draco trójząb, Blaise z Amandą mieli pistolety, Sonia łuk a Marika topór. Nie było wątpliwości, że te wspaniałe prezenty były bardzo użyteczne w misji, o ile nie były głównym bodźcem, dla którego oni w ogóle się ruszyli z miejsca, aby zawalczyć o wolność.

— Nie sądzę, aby temu gościowi można było ufać. Być może jest agentem tych widm? Nie jestem pewna, czy powinniśmy uży… — mówiła Hermiona, jednak reszta solidarnym gestem ją uciszyła. Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, trzeba było działać!

Szybko trzy grupy się rozdzieliły, aż pokój całkowicie opustoszał. Zaraz po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi dało się słyszeć głośny, przerażający śmiech i tykanie wskazówek zegara…

Ogień paląc się na pochodniach dawał światło, ale niewystarczające, by rozświetlić całą piwnicę. Nic jednak nie mogli poradzić, gdyż w jednej ręce mieli pochodnie, natomiast w drugiej swoje bronie. A puszczenie któregoś z nich nie wchodziło w grę.

— Mam złe przeczucia… — wyszeptała Sonia, kładąc głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela. Amanda za to ubezpieczała tyły. Miała do tego najlepsze warunki, więc postanowiono to wykorzystać przy wędrówce. Trzymała się dzielnie, jednak jej instynkt mówił, że dzisiaj straci kolejną część swojego serca.

— Wiem… Ale nie martw się, będzie dobrze. Oboje mamy przecież dla kogo żyć. Nie my umrzemy… — odpowiedział chłopak, krocząc dalej, chociaż nie był pewny swoich słów.

Mimo to nie mogli się zatrzymać. Dopóki mają siłę, to będą szli. Chociaż, broń nieco obciążała drużynę, on jednak trzymał się dzielnie. Nawet jego zmieniła wojna. Musiał przestać być wieczną ciamajdą i uważać się za gorszego. Musiał uwierzyć. A gdy to zrobił, wiara nareszcie zmieniła się w odwagę, którą nosił w sercu i którą udowodnił, zabijając Nagini mieczem Godryka Gryffindora. Dla niego nie był to wyczyn godny aplauzu, jednak nawet jego babcia była z niego dumna, ponieważ, jak nam wiadomo — plotki z pola bitwy niosły się niczym błyskawica po świecie czarodziejów, a syn państwa Lonbgbottomów został okrzyknięty bohaterem, który zniszczył ostatniego horkruxa Voldemorta.  
Po godzinnej wędrówce zauważyli naturalne światło słoneczne, wpadające promieniami przez dziury w ścianach. Byli już blisko…  
Szybko pokazał im na migi, aby się nie odzywały i biegły za nim. Dziewczęta tak uczyniły. Gdy już widzieli wielką, na pół zniszczoną ścianę, nagle z dziury obok wypełznęła ogromna kobra królewska, sycząc groźnie.

— Cofnąć się. — rozkazał brunet, wyciągając miecz przed siebie. Ma już doświadczenie w zabijaniu węży. Mimo chęci Sonii do walki, on zagrodził jej przejście dłonią, w której trzymał pochodnię — Nie ruszaj się — powiedział, a wąż rozchylił swój kaptur, a sycząc ukazał dwa, ogromne kły, najpewniej wypełnione śmiercionośnym jadem. Upuścił pochodnię, zaczynając biec w stronę gada, aż nagle zjawiła się tajemnicza mgła.

Gdy wszyscy już wstali z ziemi i się otrzepali, w końcu duchy zaczęły mówić.

— I znowu się spotykamy… — wyszeptały radośnie widma, kręcąc się, niczym w tańcu. Nie zwiastowało to nic dobrego. — A więc postanowiliście szukać wyjścia? Odpowiemy Wam, że czegoś takiego nie ma, przynajmniej nie teraz i nie dla wszystkich. Dzisiaj mieliśmy nie zabijać, jednak… Po waszych akcjach zmieniliśmy zdanie — wysyczali groźnie, po czym zaczęli swoje obroty. — Tik-tak, tik-tak, tik-tak, gratulujemy odwagi, wygnany kosogłosie… — wyśpiewały zjawy, swoimi kościstymi dłońmi wskazując na mordercę Nagini. Chłopak natychmiast poszarzał.

— Neville, nie! — krzyknęła Sonia i tylko tyle zdążyła zrobić, zanim wrócili do prawdziwego świata, gdzie wąż powoli dusił jej przyjaciela. Już chciała wystrzelić strzałę, gdy zaczął mówić.

— Nie rób tego! Zabierz Montrose i uciekajcie obie! — krzyknął, ale dziewczyna nie chciała go słuchać. — Proszę… Musisz dać coś ode mnie Lunie… — powiedział, po czym rzucił w jej stronę naszyjnik z rodowym pierścieniem jego rodziny. Gdy zauważył, że złapała, znów zaczął krzyczeć. — Na co czekasz?! UCIEKAJ! — po czym ogromne wężysko wbiło w niego swoje kły, wstrzykując do żył swój jad. Pani Carrow nie trzeba było siedem razy powtarzać — wraz z Amandą zaczęły uciekać. Zanim zniknęła za rogiem, odwróciła się, a w tym samym momencie wąż pożerał, już martwego, jej przyjaciela…


End file.
